Lost 30 years
by cw001
Summary: title may change- ever wondered what happened in the 30 years Don was missing in same as it never was episode? how April became resistance leader or how shredder became powerful enough to take over the earth? this story will fill in the missing gap. r r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 1

Summary- one of the best episodes deserves a series devoted to it, I am of course referring to the episode 'same as it never was'. The episode where Donnie is sent to the future where Shredder rules with an iron fist and April leads the resistance. This story, yes it will be a long one, tells the story of how everything came to be. Ever wondered how Splinter died? How the turtles drifted apart and how Leo became blind? Or how April came to be the resistance leader in the first place and how Angle became a resistance member leading a group of commandos? More importantly, several of the main characters did not appear, maybe Shredder or the turtles defeated them along the way such as Bishop and Leatherhead. This story will answer every question that every body thought of after watching that episode. The timeline will start when the actually episode was aired. It was aired in 2005 so Donnie is sent to the year 2035. For the purpose of the story the Ultimate Drako comes and sends Donnie into the future but the other turtles and Splinter remain, a sort of alternative reality where Donnie is gone.

**March 19****th**** 2005**

The turtle's layer was filled with activity, same as every day really, nothing really special going on. Donnie was, as always building one his new devices hoping to increase the turtle's layer or their firepower against their enemy, the Shredder. Donnie was of course standing at his desk looking over several blueprints of his latest creation, his desk was of course a complete mess. Blueprints were mixed with pens and pencils, bits of prototypes scattered about the place all around his laptop. Across the room, Mikey was being well Mickey. The orange band turtle was, like always, lying across the sofa watching TV, the matrix, one his favourite shows. In one hand he held the TV remote and the other a bag of chips with Klunk, the ginger cat, and all around him on the floor was littered with comic books. To be honest, it was a wonder that the others could put up with him being that untidy, the others were… slightly more tidy than Mikey. Further round the room was Raph doing what he always did everyday, punching and kicking his punch bag. Casey was standing beside watching, picking up some moves now and then so he can use them against the purple dragons. Splinter as always was at the front of the room on his perch, meditating since breakfast which had been several hours ago. Leo of course was training with his swords, trying out new moves and perfecting the old ones.

Beep Beep Beep

"Donnie!" whined Mikey from his position on the sofa, "Hurry up and get that, the best part if about the come."

"You've seen that film a hundred times." Replied Don, making his way over to his computer by the wall.

"Doesn't mean anything, I love this film."

Mikey went to back to watching the TV with a vacant expression, Donnie turned his attention to the computer seeing as how he would never get a response back from Mikey. Pressing a few buttons of the keyboard a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"April," cried Donnie happily as he put the ear piece in and sat down.

"Hiya Don."

"Hey April, what's up?"

"I was looking over your notes from your trip to the medieval period and I still can't believe it."

"I know, if I wasn't there I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Well I guess did learn that from Uncle Oggy…"

BOOOOM

From the centre of the room, right above the pool a huge bright light emerged out of thin air, sending waves of powerful air all over.

"Guys?"

Around the room the other turtles and Splinter were completely frozen. Mikey from the same position on the sofa throwing several chips into the air, which were also strangely frozen in mid air. Leo was several feet off the ground and was just about to slice through several candles on poles, Raph had just attempted a leaping kick while Casey was still watching Raph for moves. Splinter hadn't moved in ages so he did not look frozen in place, he looked normal. Even April on the computer seemed to be frozen.

"Donatello!"

From the bright light a familiar voice sounded making a chill run up Don's spine, from the light emerged the last person, or persons if you think about it, he never wanted to see again. The ultimate Drako stood before the terrified turtle.

"Drako."

Drawing his staff from his back, Don readied himself for what was to come.

"You did this to me, you must pay."

Attacking on his training, Don sprang into action and leaped into the air. Ultimate Drako simply smiled and waved the time septar, stopping Donatello in mid air, totally frozen like the rest.

"You shall know the meaning of suffering beyond time and space,"

Ultimate Drako gave his best evil laugh and waved his time septar once more making Donatello vanish in a bright light.

"It is done."

A second later Ultimate Drako vanished in the same bright light as before, everything round the room turned back to normal almost as if nothing had happened.

"Donnie!" shouted Mikey from his position on the sofa, which had not changed. "Can you get me some chips?"

The only sound in the room was the sound of Leo's swords clanging and the grunts of Raph hitting the punch bag, and of course the TV.

"Donnie?"

For the first time ever, Mikey turned off the TV and sat up staring round the room looking for his brother only to find emptiness, except for his master and other brothers that is.

"Yo, Raph. Where's Don?"

"How should I know?" replied Raph, kicking the punch bag a little too hard.

Leo, being the leader and all, sheathed his swords and walked over to the computer where he saw April's face on the screen.

"April? What's wrong?"

"Where's Don? I was speaking to him a second ago, and now he just… vanished."

"Alright, we'll find him."

"Call me when you find him then."

The screen went blank as Leo became increasingly worried, which he always was as it came naturally for the leader in him. Pulling out his shell phone and pressed a few buttons and a list of all local shell cells in the area. Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Casey, April… no sign of Donnie.

"He must be out of range," muttered Leo. "Hey guys? Have you seen Don anywhere?"

"Last I saw he was where you are dude," replied Mikey, for once actually rising from the sofa and walking over to Leo.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Raph, sending a flying kick at the punch bag.

"No, something's not right. Mikey, Raph, Casey. Split up and look for him."

"He'll turn up sooner or later," replied Raph.

Mikey and Casey were busy getting ready to look for Don as Raph went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Leo, being the obsessive leader he was walked over to Raph and gave him his best leader glare.

"We are all going to look for him."

"He's probably with Leatherhead or looking for new parts for his latest machine…"

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order."

"An order?" sneered Raph, pushing Leo away.

Leo pushed Raph back into the kitchen counter, Raph becoming increasingly annoyed Leo's leader mode.

"Leonardo, Raphael." Called master Splinter, "Find your brother as one."

"Yes master," Leo and Raph said at once.

**I'm going to leave the first chapter there as a starter : )**

**Already Leo and Raph aren't getting along. **

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 2

A/N- thank you for the reviews and those who added the story to their favourites, means a lot, thanks. I forgot the most important question, how did Mikey lose his arm? I have a vague idea of how to fit Mikey losing an arm into the plot but if anyone has any ideas just review and tell me.

March 25th 2005

It was midnight in the city that never slept, along the roof tops a lone figure expertly jumped from building to buildings, always keeping in the shadows. The lone figure stopped on one of the buildings edges and looked out onto the city.

"Mikey, any luck?" said Leo, speaking into his ear piece.

"Nope, I got squat." Replied Mikey.

"Casey, Raph. Any luck on your end?"

"Nothing," both replied.

Leo silently groaned, after a few days of searching there was no sign of Donatello what so ever. Everyone was worried except for Raph who said when they find him, Raph was going to kill him.

"Keep looking,"

Raph groaned on the other end of the line, within a day Leo and Raph were at each others but this time it was worse than before.

"I say we go home, he will turn up sooner or later."

"Raph, you will do as I say, Don is your brother as well."

"Thanks for the lesson Leo, I'm off back to the lair."

"Raph…"  
>the line went dead as Raph turned off his com link leaving a very frustrated Leo.<p>

"Mikey, Casey. Go back to the liar, I'm going to keep looking."

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"See ya."

The line went off into static as Leo continued to stare out into city wondering where the hell Donnie actually was. Leo took to the roof tops in search of his brother, Mikey searched the sewers along with Leatherhead. Raph took his bike around the city checking everywhere as Casey rode with April in the shell truck. Covering a vast area of the city there was still no sign of the fourth turtle.

"What this?" thought Leo

Looking down from the roof top to a nearby alleyway, a large, sleek black truck was parked outside an open door to a warehouse. Several people were loading boxes onto the back of the truck, all of them wore the same outfits with the same symbol. The foot. Un-sheathing his swords, Leo prepared to jump down when something down below caused to rethink his next move.

"The boss wants this done, I don't care how, just do it."

From the warehouse emerged the muscular giant, also known as Hun, not one of the brightest in the world but he sure did put up a fight.

"But sir," replied the foot henchmen beside Hun, who was a dwarf compared to Hun. "We need more men…"

In a flash the scene changed as Hun grabbed the foot minion around the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

"The shredder wants this done, if we fail I will punished. If I'm punished I will kill all those who failed. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Hun let the frightened foot minion drop to the floor then he scurried off back into the warehouse shouting out orders. Leo watched from the roof as Hun gained a large evil grin on his face, clearly tormenting the underlines was his idea of fun, Hun and Shredder had something in common.

"Sir," said another foot minion, "We've gathered the equipment, we can begin phase 2 now."

"Excellent, men move out!"

Sheathing his swords Leo watched as the warehouse was emptied of the foot lackeys and piled into waiting vehicles. Several sleek black cars pulled out first followed by several large black vans with more black cars following. The convoy screamed out suspicious, the shredder was never subtle.

"Mikey? Raph?"

The com link was still static, a sign that the others had turned their's off. Raph he could understand but he had expected the others to leave the com open just in case.

"Looks like I'm on my own," muttered Leo.

Sticking to the shadows the mutant ninja turtle followed the convoy, which was very easy considering the cars stuck out like a sore thumb.

- Several minutes later -

The convoy stopped outside a warehouse that was looked abandoned as all the windows were smashed up and boarded up. The building itself looked like it would fall down from a single touch. What the foot wanted with this place Leo had no idea. Leo watched from the shadows as Hun exited one of the black cars with a very large machine gun in his hands. However, the machine gun looked more like something out of a sci-fi movie, clearly stolen technology from the previous invasion. A sharp whistle from Hun signalled for the others to follow. From the cars and vans the foot emerged with futuristic weapons and armour, all of them with black shiny armour with a helmet and a small miniature computer screen coming over one of their eyes. All their weapons looked like smaller versions of what Hun was wielding in his hands.

"Let's have some fun,"

Hun stepped up to the front door, whilst laughing, began shooting wildly into the door. Next to Hun emerged a foot minion with a large rocket launcher in his hands.

"Do it," smiled Hun.

BOOM

The rocket exploded against the door causing it to implode rather violently sending shards of wood all over the place. In a matter of seconds after the explosion Hun and the rest of the foot charged into the warehouse, guns shooting wildly.

"Mikey? Raph? Someone come in?"

Hearing static once more Leo took it in his hands to see what was actually going on and what the foot wanted in the run down warehouse.

"What the…?"

Stepping into the warehouse Leo realised he had stepped into something bigger than anything than before. Passes the destroyed wooden door a large metal door was lying on the floor, filled with very large dents, and then a long stairway going down to a corridor. The corridor itself was filled with large bullet and plasma holes and had a futuristic feel. However, Leo paid no attention to the corridor itself but to the people on the floor. The foot were mixed with more men in black but had black commando helmets on and carried semi automatic rifles. On their arms they had the same logo, the EPF, the earth protection force.

BOOM

The corridor shook as another explosion echoed round the place, dust fell and the lights dimmed slightly as yelling could easily be heard further p the corridor.

BOOM

Leo took off full speed down the corridor, not entirely sure of what to do when he reached his destination.

"Oh my," thought Leo.

The corridor ended and came out into a very large, and destroyed for that matter, room. Around the edges where large and what looked like expensive futuristic computers, in the dead centre of the room stood a large steel safe that had been torn open. All around the room there were plenty of dead bodies, mixed of foot and the EPF. There was no sign of Hun or of any survivors in the room, clearly Hun had got what he came for and ran off through another passageway.

"Ah Leonardo," came an all too familiar voice, "What a pleasure it is to see you."

Turning round Leo came face to face with Bishop and was flanked by a whole load of commandos. Bishop had a strange smile on his face, after on of his bases had been destroyed and his men dead along with something being stolen you would think he would be little angry.

"This day just got interesting," smiled Bishop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Mikeysgurl916- thank you so much for the review and yes I shall show how Mikey loses his arm. I have a vague idea of what shall happen.

AlyCat3- thanks for the review and yes I shall try to update as much as I can. Too dark? Would fit in nicely for one of the darkest moments in children's TV. That is not actually a bad idea, thanks.

Me714- same as it never was is the best episode ever, I would have thought someone else would have tried a story to fill in the missing 30 years but I can't find one.

August08- thank you so much, means a lot.

Alycat3- that is actually a really good idea, thank you. I always thought maybe the Shredder cut his arm off since he did have a lot of trophy cases in his fortress, maybe he put his arm in there possibly? I don't know. Thank you a lot for that.

Chapter 3

March 26th 2005

As Leonardo came to he found himself once again in a futuristic style laboratory filled with all sorts of strange devices that looked like surgical equipment.

'Dam commandos," thought Leo.

Having surrendered to Bishop, Leo thought they would simply handcuff him and throw him into a van or something. Instead one of the commandos shot a tranquilizer at him effectively knocking him out for the count. What kind of commando takes round a tranquiller gun with him anyway? Bizarre world they lived in.

Trying to move his body, Leo realised he was strapped down onto an experimentation table. Well again for that matter.

"This happens too often," muttered Leo.

"Glad to see you're awake,"

The voice echoed round the room giving the place an evil vibe, from the shadows emerged Bishop, dressed in his usual clothes. Around the head boss emerged several commandos, each with weapons, clearly they had learned from the last time the turtles had escaped.

"Bishop," Leo spat the name like it was the plague.

"I'll cut to the chase, what were you doing at one of our facilities?"

Bishop did not all look pleased at all, clearly whatever Hun had stolen must have been very important to Bishop. However, Leo stayed silent for his sake, in the end it would all end in Leo being dissected anyway.

"Very well," said Bishop, seeing the look on Leo's face. "Even though you will die by dissection, you have the death penalty over your head…"

"No I…"

"You broke and entered into a federal building classified above top secret. You are also charged with stealing government property. And since you are not even human, well you have no right to a trial."

The smile that came across Bishop's face was one of pure evil that quite frankly made a chill go up Leo's spine. At this stage he really hoped the others would realise his over due absence and come looking for him.

"Ah gentlemen," greeted Bishop.

Just when things could not get any worse, it did. Behind Bishop, the door opened and several men in white lab coats came in. All of them gave off the mad scientist look quite nicely.

"Leonardo, meet your doom,"

- Across town -

Mikey and Casey stood were still out looking for Donnie, Raph had returned to the liar, very angry may I add. April returned with him to make sure he didn't actually destroy the entire layer which was very likely. Splinter wouldn't be able to control Raph's temper this time as he was mediating, searching for Donnie any way possible.

The pair were currently on a boat heading to the island where the garbage man once resided, the island being renamed homeless island by the inhabitants. The professor had invited most of the homeless population of New York to live in harmony on the island. No one in New York knew of it except for the homeless who only talked to one another and of course who would believe that there was an island just for the homeless. The turtles had visited on several occasions, the homeless for some strange reason where not all scared of four giant turtles walking around. On their last visit they helped the homeless by setting up a supply drop to the island, a barge once a week would drop of supplies to the island in return for valuables that they could sell. It's amazing what people throw away without even thinking about it.

"We're almost there," came the gruff voice of the barge driver.

The barge driver did not all look fazed by a giant green turtle or a man dressed with a hockey mask on. Maybe it had to do something with the fact that the man was stone cold drunk. It's amazing what happens in New York and no one even bats an eye lid.

Several minutes later the barge arrived at the homeless made dock, from the city the place looked like rubbish essentially hiding it. The driver threw the rope to a homeless man and he tied it off, considering he was drunk he could actually throw in a straight line.

"Welcome to homeless island my friends," greeted the professor.

The pair greeted their old friend as several homeless people started to unload the boxes from the barge. Several others began trading with driver, obviously hoping for good deals since he wasn't in the best of mind at the moment.

"Hello professor," replied Mikey, shaking hands with him.

"What brings you here my friend?"

"Donnie's missing. Have you seen him?"

The professor pondered a moment than beckoned over one of the homeless and whispered in his ear.

"If we do find him we shall tell you. It won't be that hard to find a giant green turtle."

"Are you sure?" asked Casey, sounding very worried.

"The homeless are everywhere in this city, we have eyes and ears everywhere."

The group, who had been walking to homeless city the entire time, had reached the outer rim of the rubbish that over looked the 'city'. The entire place had been rebuilt to suit and fit the homeless population. The factory that once made garbage man's weapons now made useful things that the homeless could actually use.

"Relax my friends, if Donatello is in New York, we shall find him…"

"Professor!"

Coming from the way they had just come from, several young homeless people came running to meet the professor.

"What is it?"

Within the homeless community the professor was regarded as their leader who the homeless could always turn to for answers and advice.

"We saw some guys in black with big weapons take one of the green turtles, the one with the swords, to a building down town. We can show you where."

"Bishop," snared Casey.

"This looks like a job for…"

Mikey jumped into the nearest shanty house and jumped back out dressed in his turtle outfit.

"TURTLE TITAN!"

"Jesus Christ," muttered Casey.

"Turtle titan shall save him along with his trusty friend, Silver Sentry."

**Hehe **

**Review **

**Next chapter shall be the amazing turtle titan's daring rescue. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 4

March 25th 2005

April O'Neil was not a woman who scared easily, from her childhood she was brought to up to face danger and fear head on and never give up. She had faced many dangers along side the turtles, many times risking her neck on the line. Many times she had helped the turtles against Shredder, she wasn't scared then. She went on under cover missions to scout out dangerous places, she wasn't scared then. She fought against the Foot and knew one false move meant death or serious injury, she wasn't scared then. However, she was scared now.

Raphael was angry.

If there was one thing that made April scared, is Raph angry. He becomes like the Hulk when he's angry, the only difference that Raph doesn't grow several feet and he is green anyway. Raph would continue to be angry, breaking anything he could get his hands on until his anger was 'flushed' out of his system. In short yes, just like the Hulk.

April stayed silent in the lift down to the lair, she was afraid that saying anything would anger Raph further. To be honest she didn't know what to say in that situation anyway. She knew Leo was right in wanting to search for his brother but she also knew Raph was partly right about Leo being too bossy at times.

DING

The lift reached the liar and as soon as the doors opened Raph stormed in, April hanging back for a second for her own safety.

"ARGGGHHH!"

Raph yelled at the top of his lungs and started to flush out his anger. April watched both in amazement and shock at Raph's rampage.

Raph took a leap kick at his punch bag with remarkable speed and power. The power of which caused the bag to come off its hinges and soared into the opposite wall leaving a very large hole in the shape of the bag. Next the green turtle walked up to where the weights were stacked, pulling out his weapons, he cut the main support beam and all the weights crashed onto the floor. Not satisfied, he walked over to Donnie's work station, which had been left the way it had been before, and kicked the table into the TV. The result sent glass and sparks all over, April still had not moved from her spot as she watched everything unfold before her.

"Raphael."

From the other side of the room the Japanese doors slid open to reveal master Splinter who did not pleased at the scene before him.

"Master," muttered Raph, taking a bow.

"Sit with me my son."

Splinter kneeled down outside his door on the raised platform, Raph hesitated at first but joined his master and kneeled on the floor before him.

"April, join us."

April, for the first time, moved from her spot and joined the pair kneeling on the floor.

"Master… I…"

"Be silent Raphael, you shall clean the lair up after I am done speaking. You need not give into your anger my son, one day you will do something you shall regret. Leonardo is doing the best he can and does what he thinks is best, respect him as you would me."

"Yes master Splinter." Said Raph, bowing his head.

"Good now go clean up the mess."

Raph left the pair, April was going to leave but the look on Splinter's face made her stay."

"April, I need your help," said Splinter after a long silence.

"What do you need?"

"You are family here, my sons look up to you. What just happened here could have been averted if you stepped in and talked to Raphael. I sense a storm on the horizon, we need to be united and not divided. Can I count on you April?"

"Yes master."

The pair bowed their heads to one another and April left to help Raph rebuild the stuff he had just destroyed, leaving Splinter to dwell on his thoughts. For some strange reason he felt something very bad was about to happen, even master Yoshi told him so when he had mediated earlier.

- The Shredder's palace -

Hun waited patiently in the lift with several of the Foot clan beside him. The shredder's plan had gone off without a hitch, disable the camera's and the personnel, then steal what the master wanted. Even though the operation had cost quite a few of the Foot lives, but that really didn't matter, to Hun and the Shredder their lives are expendable. Heck that was how the Foot clan ran, if you were weak you didn't deserve to profit from the Shredder's plans.

DING

The life finally reached the top floor and the door opened to reveal the one person Hun truly despised, other than the turtles that is.

"You're late," said Karai

Karai strode off as Hun reluctantly followed her, the Foot stayed in the lift and took it back down to the lower levels. Karai of course was dressed in her usual clothes with her twin swords tied to her back.

"I'm sorry Karai," Replied Hun, very sarcastically may I add, "I worked the fastest I could, maybe you could have done better if the Shredder… oh wait you didn't go because the Shredder trusts me over you…"

In a blink of an eye Karai had one of her swords out and trained on Hun's neck. The man himself didn't flinch at all, in fact he just smiled.

"Struck a nerve did I?" laughed Hun. "I'm sure the Shredder will be pleased to know that you struck me down in a fit of jealousy."

Karai sheathed her sword, killing Hun and facing the wrath of the Shredder was not worth it in the end.

"Pathetic,"

The pair strolled down the hallway as if nothing had just happened, the door leading to the Shredder's office was opened by two invisible foot ninja. Of course to an outsider they would think the door was just automatic but the pair knew differently.

"Ah Hun, finally you made it."

The Shredder was sat behind his desk, without his armour on of course, and looked quite angry, then again he always looked angry.

"Do you have what I asked you to get?"

"Yes my master,"

Hun kneeled before the desk and extended his hand to show the Shredder what he had just stolen. In his hands was some type of micro chip, by the sounds of what the shredder had said, it was pretty powerful.

"Excellent Hun, you may go."

"Thank you master."

Hun left the room leaving the Shredder and Karai, the latter seeming very confused.

"What is it father?"

"A device that brings me one step closer to taking over this world and ridding me of those turtles. Chaplin!"

On cue the doctor ran and bowed, without exchanging any words the doctor took the chip and ran back out. Karai became even more confused than before.

"Leave me Karai, I shall have a job for you soon."

The Shredder walked over to the window that over looked New York and felt a smile come across his face for the first time in ages.

"Soon this world shall be mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 5

March 25th 2005

BOOM

Deadly Lasers were flying about the supposedly abandoned warehouse. Scattered around the warehouse was all sorts of several odd but very high tech looking machinery. The floor of the warehouse was literally covered in wires leading in and out of all the machines and led to the centre where a crazed looking man dressed in a very strange looking red outfit stood. All around the building were small laser cannons firing very powerful blue lasers at their intended targets.

"You can not stop me!" laughed the mad man that was known as Dr Malignus.

FLOOM

BOOOM

A supersonic white blur smashed through window on one side of the warehouse and straight out the opposite side leaving a very impressive large hole. Along the blur's path were several of the laser cannons. The blur destroyed the laser cannons very easily, almost as if they were made of paper, although paper doesn't cause a very spectacular explosion.

BOOOM

The doors to the warehouse exploded sending debris and smoke all over the place followed a black blur that dived behind some of the machinery that was scattered about the place. Closely following the black blur several other figures stepped into the room, one with long silver hair that began twirling round and deflecting the laser bolts right back at the laser cannons. The second figure alongside its comrade was actually a very large machine with a large dome on top that protected the woman inside.

TINK

TINK

The laser bolts had absolutely no affect on the large machine, the bolts just gave a brilliant little show of sparks then faded. From the shoulders of the machine, twin laser cannons popped out and shot. The laser cannons around the warehouse stood no chance against a proper laser cannon that was actually properly maintained and of course one that had a more powerful power source.

"Curse you Justice Force!"

The super sonic white blur came back into the warehouse and took the machines out with a glorious explosion that made the good Dr really quite angry.

"What the…?"

ZZIIIIPPP

From the smoke a long wire of some kind wrapped itself round the Dr's arm, a cloaked black figure rushed forwards as the same time he pulled making the Dr stagger forwards. The pair collided as the figure punched the man fairly hard sending the Dr soaring across the room into the wall. The large machine with the dome on top shot the wires into small bit rendering the machines useless.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" laugh Dr Malignus as he pulled a device from his belt.

Dr Malignus managed to pull himself up against the wall as his enemies moved in around him. A gust of wind and a flash of white signalled the arrival of the Justice Forces leader, Silver Sentry. The black cloaked figure stood beside him, the figure of course is Nobody, Ananda in the machine with a dome on top stood behind them. The man with strange looking hair stood beside the group looking mightily pleased with himself, he was of course Metal Head.

"What….?"

From the ground emerged a pink light followed by what looked like a fairy floated up and grabbed the device in Dr Malignus hand and crushed it.

"Good work Chysalis," commented Silver Sentry.

Nobody sent his main, and only, weapon at the Dr and the wire encircled him effectively tying him up with ease.

"Good work Justice Force."

The Justice Force escorted the mad Dr outside where dozens of police cars waited, why they hadn't helped in the warehouse they didn't know. The Dr wasn't exactly a class A villain, the lasers would barley even tickle you let alone kill.

"Good job Justice Force," said the captain as he shook hands with Silver Sentry.

"It was nothing…. What on earth?"

Silver Sentry was distracted by a light in the sky, the other noticing what he was staring at joined in as they all stared at a massive TT in the sky.

"Justice Force, looks like we are needed."

- Back in Bishop's lab -

Leo literally feared for his life at the moment, the men in white lab coats didn't play around at all. The lab men kept picking up the surgical equipment that looked more like weapons and tested them to see if they worked. Leo guessed they were putting on a show to make him fear them, and of course it worked. Bishop stood in the corner with a smirk on his face, obviously he was enjoying this way too much.

"Ah, our guests have arrived,"

From the door several people walked in, most of them were in army uniform with a load of badges on them with stars on their shoulders. Two of them actually looked like they should belong in the matrix since they wore all black with the matrix style coat and dark glasses. Non of them looked shocked or surprised to see a human sized turtle strapped to an experimentation table.

"Gentlemen, you may begin the dissection."

The mad lab men picked up something that resembled a chainsaw which quite frankly sent a chill down Leo's spine, the fact that the lab men were grinning didn't help the situation.

"I need a miracle," thought Leo.

BOOOM

A large hole was punched through in the ceiling as a white blur came through at a tremendous speed. The high ranking officials, and the two matrix men, ran instead of staying to fight.

"What the…. Men open fire!" ordered Bishop as he, himself drew a pistol.

The commandos around the room did as ordered and fired at the man standing perfectly still, the bullets simply hit his chest and fell to the floor.

Click click

"Ah crap," muttered one of the commandos as his gun was out of ammo.

Silver Sentry smiled to the commandos not all fazed by their gunfire, the lab men charged at him with the chain saw with a large roar. Silver sentry simply held his arm aloft as the chainsaw made contact, the lab man didn't expect the chainsaw to break as his face now was one of horror.

"Boo."

Everyone in the room except for Bishop fled from the room, Bishop himself looked very angry at the situation.

"Why you…"

With a flick of his hand Sentry sent Bishop flying into one of the machines then turned his attention to Leo.

"Good timing Sentry."

"No problem Leonardo."

With his laser vision he melted away the harnesses and took Leo in his arms then zoomed out from the giant hole in the ceiling.

"This isn't my day," muttered Bishop.

In truth Bishop knew his day would get worse as he would have to explain everything to his superiors. Losing an potentional experiment that could solve his earth army problem, the fact that one of his bases had been compromised and they had to move, again.

Back at the layer the turtles welcomed Leo home safe and sound. Mikey called for a party and invited the Justice Force to their layer and the homeless people that saw Leo being taken away. Splinter refused to join in as he said he would party when all his sons return home.

"Where are you Donatello?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Alycat3- thanks for the review, I always thought why they didn't help the resistance at the end.

Fandom's white knight- thank you the review and your advice, I understand you are trying to help me and not hinder or upset me, thank you. I know I don't have the best of grammar, I'll re read over all my chapters from now on. You made a point of why the Ultimate Draco is only punishing Donatello. I wrote in the summary at the start that this is an alternative reality where Donnie vanishes and leaves the others. Bit confusing yes but 30 years later Mikey blames Donnie for leaving them. It was the best way of making Donnie disappear for 30 years. I know Mikey is not a bum, just trying to make him seem lazy and as for Raph he was angry at Leonardo. I am sorry also that, yes as you pointed out, the reader can not read my mind. Thank you again for the advice, means a lot.

Chapter 6

April 1st 2005

For the past week the atmosphere turtle's layer was one of solemn and depression, a week had gone without any clues to Donatello's whereabouts. The group were still searching for Donatello, April had hacked into the FBI main frame searching for anything that related to a giant green turtle, but unfortunately had no luck. Although, she did find several files about super soldiers, but that's a different story altogether. The Professor had called on all homeless in the surrounding states to help, one thing about the homeless community was that they all stuck together. Well the fact that they were looking for a giant green turtle was kept a secret, the turtles enemies could easily take advantage of the turtles with a man, ahem, turtle down. The homeless, outside of the professor's trusted that is, were told to keep their ears and eyes open for someone called Donatello who carried a large stick on his back.

The sewers had been thoroughly searched through with the help of Leatherhead, the fact that he made invented several ingenious devices helped a lot. Leatherhead had attached mini cameras to sewer rats, yes that may seem very weird but rats do go everywhere within the sewer system. There isn't a single place that is devoid of rats, hence the cameras. He also had hacked into the camera system of New York, unfortunately he had no luck.

Tensions were running high as everyone, mainly Raph and Leo, were constantly at each others throats blaming one another for Donatello vanishing.

Within the turtle's layer everyone had their own methods of reducing stress, for Splinter it was obvious and he mediated for several hours. Leonardo simply trained using his swords, training with either new or old techniques. Raphael did one of two things, he either beat his poor punching bag into submission or went out with Casey and played beat up the purple dragons game.

Mikey had a very different approach. One of the modifications Donatello had made to the lair their own personal skate park. On several occasions Mikey had almost been spotted by the humans when he decided to go for a skate up top causing Bishop to go after him in force, but that's an entirely different story.

"Cowabunga dude!"

Mikey was currently on the half pipe, enjoying his time alone before Leo and Raph woke up and started bickering. The prankster turtle smiled to himself, after it all it is April fools day, the layer and its inhabitants could use some laughter. A 180 flip was followed by a kick flip, making a hell of a racket in the process waking the others at the same time.

"What on earth is going on?" cried Raph.

The red banded turtle exited his room on the second floor and came out to stand on the ledge looking down at his brother looking very annoyed.

"Hiya Raph," smiled Mikey whilst standing on one of his hands with the board in the air. "How are you doing?"

"Just marvellous," muttered Raph, feeling far too tired to wake up at this time.

Raphael smiled at the thought of last night, beating up members of the purple dragons with Casey. The joys the little things in life bring.

Jumping off the ledge with an expert back flip, and another one to show off and landed with ease on the floor.

"Beating up punks sure builds up an appetite," said Raph to no one in particular.

Walking up to the kitchen area, he grabbed some cereal and opened it to find a big surprise.

BOOOM

The packet exploded sending a blue substance all over the place, most of it ending up on Raph's front. The sound of Mikey's high pitched laughed echoed round the lair as Raph stood there speechless but his anger was building up.

"April fools!" laughed Mikey.

BOOOM

"Michelangelo!" screamed Leo.

From his room Leo entered covered in a red substance, most likely paint. By this point Mikey was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

BOOOM

From Splinter's room, the doors opened revealing a giant rat covered in white paint, Splinter looked rather calm considering the situation. Raph's anger got the better of him and charged at Mikey who was still rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Right before reaching Mikey something happened to Raph, one of the most primitive traps caught out Raph. A rope with a loop at the end snared Raph and pulled sending him flying up into the air.

"Get me down from here!" cried Raph, whilst dangling from the ceiling.

"I got you again! April fools dude,"

BANG CLANK

Leonardo made the fatal mistake of coming down onto the lower level with the others. Sitting on the sofa, the pillow exploded sending Leo flying up into the air onto a magnet. Since Leo had his swords on his back the magnet held onto his swords, Leo flailed madly trying to get lose but with no luck.

You can say what you want about Mikey but he can sure put a lot of time and effort into pranks. April fools was his favourite day of the year, besides Christmas that is.

Splinter made the wise choice of staying where he was, he still remembered what happened last year. Let's just say Mikey's prank involved super glue and a lot of feathers. Even though they lived in the sewer Mikey, surprisingly was able to get his hands on lots of resources.

"Michelangelo, get us down from here at once!" ordered Leo.

Unfortunately for Leo and Raph, Mikey was busy rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Get me down from here now!" screamed Raph, getting very annoyed.

"Not yet," said Mikey, in between fits of laughter, "I need to get my camera."

Raph's temper got the better of him once more and grabbed one of his sais and sliced through the rope. What he didn't consider was the landing part. Raph dropped onto the tables, effectively smashing it to smithereens, not that actually stopped him.

"Oops," muttered Mikey as Raph approached him.

"You're a dead turtle," snarled Raph, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

Mikey ran for his life as Raph chased after him, one of his sais was still produced and looked very annoyed.

"Got you!"

Raph tackled him around the legs, the pair went crashing into the TV making it explode into a million pieces. The TV would have to replaced, once again.

"Now you're gonna pay!"

Mikey was on his back looking up at Raph who was about to punch him, unfortunately Raph being so angry he had forgotten that he was holding sai in that hand.

"Raphael!" shouted Leo, grabbing Raph's hand with the sai, just in the nick of time.

Leo had managed to get out of his April fools trap, his swords were still clinging to the magnet, and had rushed over to save Mikey. That was the bad thing about Raph's temper, he always lost sight of important facts that would determine the outcome of events.

Raph stopped trying to attack Mikey, his anger died down as he realised what he was about to do. Leo released his brother's hand as the red banded turtle relaxed.

"Raphael, that was irresponsible of you, you could have killed Mikey."

In a flash the situation turned very hostile as both Raph and Leo were on their feet and at each others throats.

"He deserved it! He's goofing off like there's not a problem. Well I got news for you, our brother is missing."

"Trying to kill your other brother won't make things better!"

"I…"

"Control your anger or you're off the team until you learn to control it,"

Raph's anger came back in a flash, in a few seconds Raph had pushed Leo up to the wall and held his sai up against his neck. Mickey was still on the floor looking very shocked, his plan to cheer everyone up had severely back fired.

"Raphael," came the voice of Splinter.

The old rat glared at his son for his inappropriate behaviour, the glare seemed to dot he trick as Raph looked ashamed of himself.

"I… I'm going for a run," muttered Raph.

Ignoring the fact that he was still covered in blue paint and that it was broad daylight, he took off to the city for roof jumping.

"I'm sorry," muttered Mikey as he accepted a hand up from Leo.

"It's not your fault, I know you're trying to have fun. Just cool it on the jokes." Said Leo as he went in search of food in the kitchen area.

"Don't open the fridge…"

BOOOM

"MICKEY!"

Across the city, within the Shredder's palace the mood was somewhat different than the turtles. The smell of fear was ripe in the air as the inhabitants steered clear of Shredder, Karai and Hun. Everyone naturally evaded the Shredder due to his latest project wasn't on schedule, the man had a fiery temper and had no patience. Who ever crossed the man when annoyed would most likely end up dead. Karai was just as bad as her farther, she wanted what he wanted. And she wanted the project back on track, even if that meant bullying the poor souls in the labs to hurry up. As for Hun, whenever there was a setback, the man was always on the receiving end of the Shredder's punishments. When Hun got punished, he punished his men. Essentially, a loop where every one punished one another in fear of being punished themselves. Not exactly the best environment to be working in.

The project relied heavily upon Baxter Stockman and Dr Chaplin in the labs but it was the others task to bring in resources for them. Unfortunately, for the duo scientist they had not made enough progress to please the Shredder. Their task was to duplicate the micro chip which actually held the most advanced AI system in the world. The chip once belonging to the federation but was acquired after the invasion by Bishop and the earth protection force.

When I say acquired I naturally mean stolen when all hell broke lose where no one was paying attention to the people on earth. In Bishop's mind he did deserve the chip considering the general had promised him the technology, but unfortunately for him the Shredder now had it.

The Shredder wanted a machine with the AI chip to replace his men in the foot clan, he was thoroughly annoyed at the foot's continued failures. Humans make mistakes, machines can not, at least that is the Shredder's logic.

Down in the lower labs of the Shredder's palace, three stories below ground level to precise, two people were still working to perfect one of the machines with not much luck. Unfortunately for the pair earth's technology was far too primitive to duplicate such a powerful chip, but the Shredder wouldn't hear of any excuses.

"This is impossible," muttered Dr Chaplin.

"Well perhaps if you worked as much as you talked, then maybe we could get somewhere with this," replied Stockman.

Out of anybody in the building, Baxter Stockman wanted this project to a success. For one reason he was fed up with losing body parts for failures, if this failed then what was left to take? He was essentially a brain in a jar within a robotic suit. Plus if this succeeded then maybe the Shredder would allow him to pursue his more… personal side projects.

Unknown to the pair, the Shredder was making a surprise inspection. Yes the man was cruel, it is his nature to be so.

_Ding _

The lift to the labs stopped and the doors opened, Stockman and Dr Chaplin turned their attention to the lift expecting the worst. Oroku Saki was flanked by his daughter Karai and his most loyal servant Hun. Behind the trio were several foot tech ninja, all geared and armoured up as if they were preparing for a fight.

"Master Oroku Saki," said Dr Chaplin, bowing his head.

Stockman stayed silent but acknowledged the Shredders presence. The lab was a complete mess, the entire place was filled with bits of machine parts and blueprints scattered across the place. Several Karai legion bots stood to one side with several others in the stages of being upgraded. At the far end of the lab several machines were in place for one purpose only, duplicating the chip. In the dead centre of the room stood something under a large sheet, most likely a surprise for the Shredder.

"Dr Chaplin, report."

"Duplicating the chip is proving most difficult, we lack the proper technology to do so…"

"I want solutions to my project, not excuses."

The glare from Oroku Saki would make anyone shrivel in fear, the two scientists were used to the man's threats and glares.

"We have made a prototype but have not tested it…" muttered Dr Chaplin.

"Show me."

Stockman stayed where he was as Chaplin walked over to the centre of the room where something was covered by a sheet.

"This is a modified Karai legion bot, upgraded with a duplicate chip."

The good doctor pulled back the sheet revealing the new and improved legion bot, the structure was similar to the older version but with many changes. The legion bot was in the colour of the tech ninjas with the foot symbol on the upper left chest plate. The bot also had a large single katana on its back with a strange device on its right arm. Around the wrist was some sort of Gatling gun with at least nine barrels.

"Not bad," muttered Oroku, staring at the bot up and down.

"It also has some unique features such as this,"

Clicking his fingers, the bot touched its foot symbol and vanished into thin air. Invisibility, the greatest weapon on earth.

"The bot is able to predict and think like any human being, in a fight the bot learns at a tremendous speed meaning the enemy makes the same move twice and he or she is dead. But we are not sure if the duplicate chip can handle this strain, we haven't tested it…"

"So it needs a field test," smiled Oroku, "I have just the thing."

Karai stepped forwards and placed a photo on the desk before the bot and the two scientists. The photo showed a giant green turtle with a red mask leaping across the roof tops of New York City, taken several minute ago.

"Legion bot, destroy him."

The bots eyes glowed red as it smashed its fist down onto the desk destroying the picture along with the desk.

REVIEW

Tell me what you think. Means a lot that you do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Sorry its been a while : (

A/N- I'm writing a new story if anyone is interested, it's set in the Harry potter universe. The story evolves round the childhood of Dumbledore and Grindelwald and the global wizarding war. If anyone is interested go on my profile and read it.

Chapter 7

April 2nd 2005

A lone figure darted along the dark and narrow alleyway, all the while continually looking over his shoulder. The cloaked figure tumbled over several rubbish bins, the hood fell back revealing a trampy looking middle aged man. The man fell flat on his face as a small black purse fell out of his reach spilling its contents all over the wet floor. The purse clearly did not belong to the man as several women's products fell out along with a woman's style wallet filled to the brim with cash.

A noise from above cause the man to look up at his pursuer, a dark figure jumped the roof top with expert skill. Quickly putting the contents back into the purse, the man darted further down the alley and hid behind a large dumpster. Looking round searching for his pursuer, he pulled out a pocket knife from his coat. If he knew what was to come, he would have kept running.

_Swishhhh tink tink _

Several small metal throwing stars embedded themselves inches above the man's head in the dumpster. A small chuckle echoed around the alley way as the man looked round frightened for his life. A sharp whistle from above caught the mans attention and looked up to find someone in the spider man position hanging upside down with the biggest grin on his face. The figure was completely hidden by the shadows but its teeth were easily visible. The man screamed and ran down the alley way into an abandoned warehouse.

"I love it when they run," chuckled the figure.

The trampy man ran down endless aisles of stocked up boxes that reached the ceiling of the warehouse. Every now and then several throwing stars came out of nowhere and embedded themselves inches above the man's head. Every time that happened the man turned a corner and every time, laughter echoed around the warehouse. Several turns later the man ran into a dead end with no possible escape except for the same way he had came.

Turning round the man saw the figure that was chasing him drop down from above, and he swore the figure was grinning broadly.

"What do you want man?" cried out the tramp.

"You stole from an old lady," replied Raphael, stepping out from the shadows.

The tramp dropped the purse and began to shake looking at the giant green turtle in front of him.

"What…. What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Raph chuckled to himself as the tramp fainted before him but not before he soiled himself. He wouldn't admit to the others but he found playing the super hero role was super fun, if Mikey found out he would drone on and on about making matching costumes or something like that. Grabbing the purse and leaving the tramp where he was, Raph ran back to the old lady who was the owner of the purse.

The old lady was too busy crying on a park bench to even notice the giant green turtle approaching her.

"I believe this belongs to you miss," said Raph as she took hold of the purse without looking up.

"Thank you my dear…"

The old lady looked up at her saviour only to shriek in horror at the creature before her, hitting it with her purse the old lady ran for her life screaming monster at the top of her lungs.

"Your welcome," muttered Raph.

Walking around the park feeling rather rejected, Raph got lost in his thoughts. He had read several of Mikey's comics, even if he wouldn't admit to Mikey himself, in the comics most heroes were different and accepted. In reality it was totally different, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud he wished reality would be like the comic books. Why they….

BOOOM

Something exploded several feet in front of Raph sending the giant green turtle flying through the air into a tree. The tree shattered on impact from the force, thankfully Raph had a large hardened shell on his back so he was fine.

"What the hell?"

THUD

A large machine landed before him, Raph instantly recognised it as a Karai legion bot, that he and his brothers had beaten countless times before. Smiling to himself, Raph drew his weapons ready for anything. The bot before him simply stood there, its eyes turned yellow and stared at the turtle.

"Ummm…?" muttered Raph

"Target Raphael. Moves and techniques downloaded."

Raph gulped as the bot drew a katana blade from its back as the machine gun on its wrist began to rotate. Raph made the first move as he charged forwards with his weapons ready to strike at the machine.

In a flash, the legion bot moved to intercept Raph. The bot grabbed Raph's leg, spun and threw him across the park. Thankfully no one was in the park to see a large robot fighting a giant green turtle. Raph soared through the air for several hundred metres then landed very hard on the ground as his sais fell out of reach.

"Bugger,"

The legion bot raised its right arm and the miniature Gatling gun fired rapidly at Raph, destroying everything in its path. Thankfully Raph was a ninja who knew how to dodge most things coming his way. The bullets split trees in half, sent dirt flying into the air as Raph back flipped his way to safety. Unfortunately for Raph one of the bullets stuck him in the shoulder.

"I'm out of shape," muttered Raph through clenched teeth.

"Turtle Raphael is injured. Combat effectiveness 40%."

The legion bot's eyes became yellow once more as it stared at Raph which quite frankly sent a chill up his spine.

In a heart beat the bot leaped forwards ready to strike with its katana, luckily Raph grabbed his sais and blocked the bots attack. Raph smiled to himself, no machine was going to beat him. The legion bot matched every move with his, no matter what he couldn't get past it.

"Shit," thought Raph.

The bots eyes were still yellow, calculating Raph's moves, determining when to strike. The bot pushed harder and harder sensing that Raph was losing steam and energy. Raph, although head strong was not stupid and he knew he couldn't win this fight without his brothers. In a fit of strength, Raph kicked the bot and ran for his life out of the park and into the city. The legion bot was hot on his heels in seconds, firing like mad and hitting everything but Raph, destroying cars, buildings and everything in between. Strangely enough there was no one in sight, which was very odd for the city that never sleeps.

"Not a cop when you need one,"

BOOOM

Several cars exploded sending debris to scatter around the place, and still no one was around. Surely explosions would send the police running to the source?

"I hate this town."

Doing what Raph does best, he jumped up onto the roof after a series of extreme ninja skills. April's place was only several blocks away, hopefully the others would meet him there when they realised what's going on.

"ARGHHH!"

A stray bullet struck him in the leg, which was unfortunate as he was in the process in jumping to April's balcony. He was aiming for the balcony but Raph ended up jumping at a weird angle meaning he crashed through one of the lower windows, startling several figures that were sat round the kitchen table.

**Cliff hanger :p**

**Next chapter shall be the fight **


End file.
